friend from the past
by CookieMunsterr
Summary: souls friend from when he was young is now attending his school and he has a secret only she knows
1. Christine

cookie: i don't own soul eater love ya :}

—

christine POV

Finally i'm here took me long enough i really didn't want to go but it's all because of what my parents called a defect but i thought it was a gift until i was sent here svn if home was kinda a nightmare but oh i forgot to introduce myself my name is christine i have brown hair green eyes and or so I'm told a nice body i'm from a wealthy family i'm a singer but i play a few instruments like piano i had a good friend that played it to but he disappeared some time ago well anyway i finally made my way up the million steps of hell and find probably the weirdest looking school ever well i guess i'm weird hehe i walk in and start to try my hardest to find somebody named lord death as i walked i crashed into someone with flaming red hair wow i thought thats almost the colour of my friends eyes i get up

sorry he says

it ok

are you hurt anywhere

no but thank you

spirit POV

i have to see lord death with news i heard something that i think he should know as I'm running i don't see that theres a girl walking down the hall and i crash into her

sorry

its ok says the girl

are you hurt anywhere

no but thank you

i get up and start to rush again but than i hear a WAIT i turn to see the girl that i just crashed into

can you help me find lord death she asks me while panting

sure I'm headed that way right now whats your name

christine sir

she's so adorable just the way she speaks i thought

ok christine just this way


	2. old friends

Cookie:i don't own soul eater :}

Christine POV

i was walking with the red haired man

um mister what is your name

my name is spirit albarn

oh ok

we are here

i looked at where we were it was a strange room it kind of reminded me of a dangerous childish park for picnics

wasupwasupwasup

i jumped back for a second i was not expecting that what so ever nor was i expecting there to be a man (or so she thought ) shrouded in black with a childess mask

um hello

spirit who is this

this is Christine

was up Christine

nothing

so what are you doing here

well I'm here to enroll

ok well your a weapon or so it says here

oh your talking about my defect

its no defect your a weapon can you transform

i guess

i began to feel that strange rush of energy and suddenly i was on the ground.

lord death POV

so this is Christine taylor the singer and pianist so she is a weapon and a katana at that so now we just have to find her a partner her soul is a strong and stubborn it going to be hard

Spirit POV

wow she's a good weapon and would have been better for my darling maka than that soul

christin POV

hey can i change back now

yes yes

ok

i changed back so can i go to class now

oh by the way i'm lord death

oh thank and by the way where is my class

oh spirit go show her

yes lord death but i have something to tell you after

i started walking out with spirit following me but wait aren't i supposed to be following him so i stayed behind him and then i was at a room with a crescent moon on top of the door

go on in stein is your teacher

i walked into the class to find a guy with a screw in his head dissecting something like a bird oh poor poor bird i thought

who are you the guy said I'm guessing he's stein

I'm christine the new student

oh class we will hold off on the dissecting for today let me introduce christine

hello

i started scanning the room and what do you know my eyes widened at my good friend from childhood an i find him here of all place i thought he disappeared without a trace thats what my parents said

soul i said

soul evans i said louder since he seemed to be sleeping he woke up i guess to the sound of his last name

cccchristine


	3. what are you doing here

Cookie: i don't own soul eater love ya :}

—

Soul POV

i was sleeping peacefully through the lesson of dissection again for the millionth time but then i heard evans somewhere and immediately my eyes snapped open and standing there was my best friend from childhood who was my sweet heart she looked as pretty as the day i left but now she looks even better

ccchristine

soul she says

hey

so you too know each other says stein

before i could say anything yup i knew him since we were in diapers

ok than you can sit beside him later will find you a partner oh and yes you are a weapon right

yes sir

she came and sat beside me

talk to you later she whispered

the rest of the class all i could do was think about the first time i kissed her and then i shared with her my secret that no one else knew

after class i pulled her into a desolate hallway

what are you doing here

christine POV

after class i was pulled into a hallway with no one in it i looked at soul

what are you doing here he says

i should ask you the same question

i came here because i had to escape

but you could have told me first

fine I'm sorry now back to my question

ok i came here because of my defect

what defect

I'm what lord death calls a weapon

when did you figure this out

well about a year ago when are you going to introduce me to your friends i know you have some

ok well then come on i let you meet maka

who's maka

my Meister

oh okay


End file.
